kamakazi's adventure
by latiasFan1234
Summary: what would happen if (my oc) kamakakazi zononko joined the world of naruto? would have fighting pain, gaara and sasuke been easier. go through the world of naruto now with kamakazi throught over 200 of the naruto episodes, and my version of them. but will kamakazi be able to conceal his hidden power? and what is his obssobesession with the nine tail chakra? find out
1. Chapter 1

Naruto shippuden: kamakazi's adventure

**Authors notes:** hey guys, Im back and better than ever, with a naruto fanfic, with my oc, kamakazi zononku. It will be about 30 chapters, and will end with the pain saga, and my own saga entitled the "guardian angel" saga. Im changing bits, to my taste and adding the spaces in gaps likes, instead of them skipping to the day where they do something important, I will bits in the middle for you to get a better feel of my character.

Chapter 1: sasukes rage! A kamakazi in the leaf village!

Naruto gave a wikced grin as he stood staring at the slide open door, which had a whiteboard marker jammed within it. His eyes darted to his two friends, sakura and sasuke, and he wanted to see what they were up to. Sakura had sharp eyes like daggers, scanning Naruto like a computer, all the time to make sure he hadn't done anything stupid, (which was 95% of the time). Sasuke leant back against his chair, engrossed in thought, dark thoughts that know could ever understand. Sakura's eyes met with Naruto, and she saw the grin that painted his face. " this cant be good" thought sakura. Sasuke instantly came out of his thinking state and began to glare at Naruto. " thats what he gets for being late" chuckled Naruto. " Our new sensei will never fall for that simple trick" he stated with a look on his face like fire. Sasuke liked when he had said something smart, as it proved that he was ahead of the others. Sakura waited until she knew saske had finished his sentence and added " yeh Naruto, your so immature, why cant you be like sasuke". " yeh tell that weirdo, whos boss" said sakura's inner voice repetedly punching air. As soon as the words hit the canal of naruto's ears he began to fill with rage. How could sakura say that? Naruto was destined to be the next and powerfulest hokage, so how could he say that. Just before he reacted, the slide in door, began to jiggle, and Naruto smiled. The time was now. Sakura and sasuke watched closely, as there new sensei popped his head through the door, and the friction made a whiteboard marker drop on his face. He had grey spiky hair sticking up, and half his face was covered, and the only thing visible on his face was, his left eye. Even though his mouth and face were covered, he had a look on his face like he was tired, or bored. He opened the door and walked in. "NARUTO!" burst out sakura as the teacher walked up to them. Naruto was on the floor, he had no control of his body, the laughter took over him, pouring in large giggles. Sakura slammed her fist into naruto's face which send him flying into a wall.

Sasuke's mind began to wonder. " he fell for that trick, is this our sensei" thought sasuke and carefully watched.

Sakura began to apoligize. " Im so sorry sensei" squealed sakura.

Kakashi, cleared his throat and suddenly said in a loud but soft voice " my first impression of this team". He then paused and calmly said " your a bunch of idiots" when he said this everyone ( including Naruto) gasped and said nothing. Even sasuke was speechless.

Later that day, the gang travelled to the roof, where they were greeted by there sensei. " now then, lets greet each other one at a time" groaned kakashi, who sighed every two seconds as if his life couldn't get worse. The roof was windy. You could smell the food being served downstairs, which made Naruto go crazy. You could hear the bushes of the trees banging together, and the gang would sit on the cold ground, which felt like sharp daggers on the floor.

Naruto ushered in kakashi's direction. " i think you should start" grinned Naruto. Kakashi stood up right. " ok we will each do names, likes and dislikes, hobbies and dreams" rushed kakashi sighing slightly less. " my name is kakashi hatake, I don't feel like telling you my likes and dislikes, my hopes and dreams, well don't know, and my hobbies? Lots!" said kakashi who was staring at an ant on the floor more than the group. The members of team 7 all gave an emotionless look. " thanks, all he told was his name" whispered sakura. Naruto nodded and sasuke, was staring at a tree, without blinking. He could have sworn it had gotten closer, right?

Kakashi pointed at sakura. "you". Sakura stood up. Sakura spoke with a clear voice. " my name is sakura haruno, and what I like is.." she then blushed and stared at sasuke, and closed her eyes and stared giggling. " my hobbies are..." then a giggle disguised what she was saying. " my hopes and dreams for the future are..." she began to hum wedding music and closed her eyes and began towards sasuke, not realizing she wasn't just imagining. Sasuke took a shiruken out of his pouche and aimed it at the tree. He knew something was wrong with it. Just he prepared to throw it, sakura tripped up and landed on sasuke. Sasuke tryed to push her off but she was in a trance. " sakura get off" said sasuke who was having trouble pushing her off. Naruto stared in schock. Sakura ran back to her place and said " my only dislike is" her face turned red and she screamed at the top of her lungs " NARUTTTTTTOOOOO!" Naruto slammed his face into his lap. Just his luck, sakura says she hates him, just when they were starting to be friends. Sakura had her face glued to sauke and began to childishly giggle evry minute. Nartuo stepped up. " my name is Naruto izumaki, And i like ramen, i don't like waiting for it though, and my hobbies is trying and comparing each different ramen, and my dream for the future is to be the next hokage, Believe it!" exploded Naruto as he said his catch phrase. Sasuke waited for no introduction. As he began to talk, sakura could imagine it now. Sasuke saying " I love sakura, i cant live with out her, i hate not being around her, my hobbies are loving sakura, and my dream is to marrie sakura". She couldn't wait. " my name is sasuke uchicha". As soon as he said this kakashi gave a shudder. " I hate a lot of things, and don't like anything specific". Sakura's heart broke inside after hearing that. " my dream is a dream, of the inevitable future, of my clan being restored, to defeat a certain someone" as he said someone his voice was like poison, injected into sakura's and naruto's mind. Naruto and sakura's mouths were wide open while, kakashi was digging dirt out of a nail. Then out of nowhere, sasuke felt something strange like when you know when your being watched. He instantly jumped and a shuriken landed on the floor, a couple feet away, sasuke soared down and noticed that the tree had gone missing. Sasuke looked all ways for the one responsible. Kakashi was smiling, even though knew it. " hmm.. hes making a good entrance" he thought.

Sasuke watched as a shuriken landed straight past him, and hit naruto's hair and he flew and hit a stone pillar. Naruto was knocked out cold. Sasuke had a minor scratch as it slightly hit, but sakura ran to comfort him, but he glared at her. "go help Naruto" he screeched which made her run towards Naruto then, a figure jumped straight in front of him. he walked to the light and saw a child around his age. He had messy brown which spiked up, and had cream skin like sakura. He had a costume looking like he had a wetsuit on, but it was a zip on coat, which had blue lines going throught the arms and legs. He had yellows eyes with a hint of black in them. His coat was just like a wetsuit but he had gloves to go with it which were the same colour. He was wearing the same sandals as sauke, and was as tall as Naruto. He had a expression, which looked determined. He had a belt of shirukens, and had a headband which said zononku zamara on it. Sasuke jumped 3 metres in the air and as he landed he pushed his feet forward, and dashed towards this unknown boy. " take this" he punched this boy in the jaw which send him flying back but he recovered from the blow, and pushed his feet against one of the pillars and flew towards sasuke and grabbed to him as they fell of the roof and were fighting midair.

"take this" said saske as he punched the boy in the stomach, causing him to split blood. The boy pushed his feet against sasuke, and rode down the building on sasuke's back like a skateboard. After a couple of seconds saske began to burn and he quickly reached for a shiruken and cut this boys suit, and pushing him away.

Meanwhile ichimaru, choji, and oni were walking as ino and ichimaru were having an arguement. " hey ino just shut up about sasuke, he aint that special!" said ichimaru fuming. " you will never understand love ichimaru, sasuke is my angel and one day he will fall down, and save my life" she said as hearts grew in her eyes. Before ichimaru was going to react ino, looked up to see a brown hair boy falling down from the sky and about to land on her, so she began to scream. But before he could sasuke pushed him into a straw pile breaking his fall. Sasuke was a few metres from landing in the ground . " choji" shouted sasuke, nearly panicing. " im on it" said choji dropping his bag of chips, and began to grow, and sasuke landed on his belly. Sasuke then dropped of him, and was on the floor with no breath, and he then got up, to see the boy holding his hands' in the same hand sign as Naruto but with differences with the thumbs, and he screamed " LIGHT STYLE, HEAVENLY CROSS" as a cross shaped blast of chakra came at him. he put his hands in a cross and prepared to block.

Up at the roof, questions were being fired. " hey we need to help sasuke" sobbed sakura, as teared grouped in her eyes. Naruto was smiling. " with sasuke gone I will finally get sakura"

Kakashi hushed sakura. " sasuke is alright ok, he just with kamakazi" sneered kakashi. " kamakazi?" they both said in unision. Kakashi gave a slightly evil laugh, "youre 4th member" kakashi chuckled. Naruto shaked, "why do we need a 4th member" shuddered Naruto. Then kakashi's voice formed a cold whisper " you idiots are part of the handicapped teamed" he chuckled as Naruto clenched his fist in rage and sakura just stood still as ice.

**How was that guys, well my arm hurts from righting 1800 words. And I ended with a cliff hanger too. Anyway i need some oc's so send me ideas but anyway next time we will find out if kamakazi is a good or bad person. So anway plz review ok with what I did well and what I could work on so. Anyway see ya. **

**Total word count:1930 words**


	2. Chapter 2

Naruto shippuden: kamakazi's adventure

**Authors notes: **hey guys its chapter 2 time, and I was brainstorming last night and had loads of ideas, and also realized I made a lot of mistakes last chapter so Im going to spell check it this time. Anyway now this chapter will have a lot of talking but not as long as my last chapter ok peace out,

Chapter 2: the true ninja's test! The ordeal of a handicap team!

Sakura's eyes opened to see her lieing down on the floor. Her memory was fuzzy, but she felt ill. She pushed herself off the ground and dusted herself off, she had loads of dust marks on her skirt. She walked and realized she had blacked out, but she couldn't remember why. She walked and saw Naruto talking to kakashi, and she could hear the tone Naruto was using, a frustrated tone. Naruto was talking to kakashi about something to do with handicapped teams. Then suddenly she remembered what had happened, kakashi had said we were on a handicapped team, and we needed extra help, then he said something about a test then she blacked out. " hey you still haven't told me why we need extra help!" yelled Naruto to kakashi. " because all of your grades together aren't good enough so you needed an extra team mate" stated kakashi who seemed to be more lively. " It was probably that sasuke's fault" Naruto implied while looking off the edge of the roof. Then kakashi groaned and slapped his face with his hand. " It was your score, Naruto". Naruto then became dead silent. Back down to the village, sasuke was holding back a blast of chakra in the shape of a cross, trying to push it back. This boy was just sitting there, anxious and completly still. Sasuke was trapped and if he let up for even a second he would enveloped in it. " if I don't think of something now, Im done for" thought sasuke will gritting his teeth. Then sasuke's fought of a brilliant idea. He jumped back quickly, letting go of the blast and it quickly came after him. sasuke then jumped t where choji was and said "choji!" and choji just stood there clueless. " expand" he said in an obvious way. Choji used several hand signals and he began to grow to 20 feet as he was doing this the blast came flying towards him and he caught it in his mouth, then swallowed it. Everyone mouth froze wide open. Sasuke smiled then gestured for the boy to bring it on. Then Naruto and sakura ran up to sasuke. Sakura felt like she hadn't seen sasuke in forever and she a feeling like she had butterfly's in her stomach. " thats our team mate sasuke". "what no way a team only has 3 members". Then sakura grew silent and Naruto took other and condfiently boomed " were a handicapped team, because of are grades, even though I had nothing to with it". Then they all turned to the boy. " his names kamakazi" whiaped sakura. Then the boy snuck up to them. " Hi" is all he said.

They all were wondering why he had attacked them. " kakashi told me to battle with you guys" kamakazi informed, he had a confident voice like Naruto, but when he was whispering it was soothing. " of course kakashi would so something like that" stammered sasuke with a sound of hatred in his voice. Then the team went back to the roof. Kakashi greeted them with what looked like he was smiling. " oh so you met your other team member then" laughed kakashi. Naruto, sakura and even kamakazi were going to give him a peice of there mind when sasuke stopped them. " we will get him back later" said sasuke slyly. They all nodded. Kakashi then dragged kamakazi to him. " tell us about you then" remarked kakashi. " my name is kamakazi zononku, I like football, the colour blue and dogs, I hate gum, chewing gum, bubble gum, cats, yellow, green, weird smells, mints, cigarettes and unorginization. The gang began to lose intrest,, until... " my hobbies are swimming, football, fighting, researching and my dream is to master the zononku jutsu. Kakashi start to get interested and so did everyone else. Naruto put his hand up. " hey what this zononku justsu, is it strong" croaked Naruto starting to get excited. Kamakazi ignored him and sat back down. Sasuke was growing impatient, " hey kakashi so whats so different about a handicap team". Kakashi leaned next to him and said " you will have harder missions and task as there are 4 of you but don't worry another team will have an extra team member too. The gang then began to whisper to them self, leaving out kamakazi. " anyway tomorrow you will have your final test, to determine whever you stay here. " WHAT! You cant do that" shouted Naruto getting more furious. " the test wil be tomorrow and I recommend you don't eat anything" he hissed sinisterly. The group then walked back to there rooms. Sakura walked on her own going back home. She was just jogging round the area. When she heard a screeching sound, and she saw ino flying down and landing behind her. She gave a fake smile and began to walk with sakura, as they both gave had false grins trying to act as if they were friends, even thought sakura knew they were sworn enemies and rivals. " hello sakura how was your day" grinned ino trying to make sakura crack. " very good how was your day, manipulating and making peoples lifes hell" she muttered the last part, " huh what did you say sakura?". "nothing". " well anyway, today was great we got a 4th member to our team, were a handicapped team" she said starting to stop fake smiling. Sakura began to sweat. " so ino, youre team are handicapped too" she thought with another smile but real this time. " its not bad thought this means we get special missions and stuff" she stated. Sakura strolled along ignoring what ino said and jumped onto the roof and stared down at ino. Ino shot a minor glance and walked away. " man she really is a show off" she thought in her head.

Naruto stared at a wall unable to fall asleep while thinking about the upcoming day. He couldn't wait until he would be facing kakashi in a all out brawl and would prove to sakura he was better than sasuke! His mouth went into a snarl when he said his name. He then got a knock on the door which was a slow but violent knock which Naruto knew was sasuke. He jumped off his bed and wobbled when landing and opened the door to be greeted by sasuke. Naruto groaned in his thoughts. " hey sasuke" he said not trying to act like they weren't friends. Sasuke stood there with a slightly widened eye in silence. Seconds pasted and sasuke whispered " sakura wants us to train at the training field". Naruto let out a fake yawn. Training with sasuke, a weakling compared to him? no thanks! " im kinda tired" he yawned. Sasuke did not have to say anything as his eyes showed he didn't believe Naruto. Naruto sweatdropped. " fine, I didn't want to tell you but ive been studying" he squealed in panic. Sasuke let out a half snicker half laugh. Him and Naruto both new it was a lie. " I get it, to scared of the new guy" he spat. Naruto began enraged. " fine, ill train with you but don't come crying to me, when your all in body bags, from the future hokage" he yelled while punching a thumb into his chest. Sasuke sighed as the two began to leap towards the training field.

Sakura leant across the tree trunk of the training field, while ino was writing in her diary. Sakura jumped off the tree and landed right next to ino, who didn't look surprised. " hey forehead" she smiled. Sakura laughed, how naive ino was, she wouldn't crack due to a simple nickname. But she did.. her face burnt with red and her eyes began to widen. Ino laughed at the weird beast in front of her. " so sakura whens sasuke and Naruto getting here" she questioned. " don't know, but don't try anything" she hissed. Ino put on a sweet little girl voice and lulled " what ever do you mean" even thought she was sinisterly smiling. Before sakura could rush at ino, three flashes appeared in front of the two and the two looked at kamikazi, Naruto and sasuke. Ino drooled at the sight of sasuke but turned her attention to the other mystic boy. " and this is" ino muttered,twirling her hand in his direction. Kamikazi stepped forward and put his hand out. " hi, im kamikazi nice to meet you" he surged politely. Ino shook his hand, and then Naruto blared a moan out. "lets go". They all nodded, and sakura pointed to ino and then kamikazi. " go" she smiled. Kamikazi nodded and Naruto and sasuke sat on a tree trunk waiting for it to began. Ino put her hand out in a straight line and began to smile. " I wont go easy" she threatened tilting her head. "wouldn't have it any other way" trey boasted getting into his battle stance. Ino started the battle by dashing towards kamikazi in a straight line. Kamikazi swayed to the sight avoiding ino's first hit but ino rebounded off a wall and got a clean hit on kamikazi's back sending him to the ground. Ino wasted no time and pulled out a kunai and lobbed it to kamikazi's location. It swayed through the air and flew towards kamikazi. He dodged it and chakra fell to his feet as he ran faster than ino could counter then kneeing her leg, she flinched backwards and kamikazi cupped his hands into a lock and slammed them into ino's back making her flail to the floor. Kamikazi backflipped back to wait for the next attack. Ino jumped up and smiled. She stroked her hair and then ran to kamikazi and flurried him with barrages of punches which all made contact then send him flying with a round house kick. Kamkikazi recovered from the attack and threw a kunai which stabbed her in the chest, but then a puff of smoke appeared and a log fell to the ground. Kamikazi didn't react fast enough and his leg was hit by a kunai making him fall on the ground. Ino jumped out of her hiding place and grinned. " I win" she stated. Sakura groaned of ino winning one until, the body dissapered and the log fell in the place. Ino's eyes stopped blinking. She had been tricked. She turned around to see kamikazi with the hand signs for his jutsu. " LIGHT STYLE HEAVENLY CROSS" he screamed as a cross shaped beam enveloped ino. Kamikazi landed on the ground smiling as smoke filled the area. Ino walked out of the smoke, clutching her leg with bruises tattooing her body. "d..ar...n it" she whispered as she collapsed. Sakura jumped up in glee. " you lose" she shouted in happiness. Sakura laughed then pointed to Naruto and sasuke. " you guys next". " ohh yeh prepare to lose sasuke" sliced Naruto trying to intimidate sasuke. "hmmph if i lose to you then my journey will have not have been worth it" he said bluntly. Naruto rubbed his hands together in excitement. Sasuke awaited narutos command. Sakura stood seeing ino helplessly on the ground rubbing her arm, not being able to get up, and smiled evilly. Naruto wasted no time before summoning 3 shadow clones that ran to dive at sasuke. Sasuke watched catiously but the attack got it him and he was slammed into a wall causing smoke to appear from the impact. Everyone gasped except Naruto. " n..no how could sasuke be taken out in that pathetic attack, it was so slow you could have 10 push ups then dodge it" ino stammered in shock. " wait... this doesn't make sense, when I fought him he was stronger than he is now" kamikazi fought in confusion. Naruto punched the air and then walked up to sakura grinning. " did you see my sakura". Sakura just nodded her head then sucked in air. How could sasuke lose that easy? Then suddenly everything happened so fast that it was like a blur, and in a blink sakura saw Naruto shaking, with sasuke behind him holding a kunai to his neck. " you didn't think I was done yet" laughed sasuke. Naruto grinned. Naruto slammed his elbow into sasuke's stoumache making him drop his kunai, then while sasuke was gagging and holding his throat, Naruto flipped over him and grabbed sasuke by his t-shirt and flinged him like a baseball. Sasuke hit a trunk of tree, and as sasuke was falling Naruto threw a kunai, and as sasuke fell it looked like a hit since sasuke was off his balance. Sasuke countered by throwing a kunai which clashed with naruto's kunai causing both kunai's , to slide diagonally in different directions, both pegging into the ground. Naruto smiled. "nice". " thanks" sasuke fake smiled. " what was that technique twitched sasuke. " hehe, I learned it from a little kid who was really strong, I think he had a tail" finished Naruto. Sasuke growled at Naruto's explanation. Enougher lie. Sasuke ran a few metres and punched Naruto in the face, then he sweeped his foot on the floor to trip Naruto but Naruto quickly dashed left at full speed dodging. Sasuke pursued Naruto and smiled. His plan was working. He kept on throwing of waves of punches, and eventhough Naruto was backing away some of them were hitting. Naruto backed away and then felt something behind him then he lost balance and fell. Before he hit the ground he looked to his right to see he had tripped on a kunai. How did that get there? Then he remembered.

**Naruto threw a kunai, and as sasuke fell it looked like a hit since sasuke was off his balance. Sasuke countered by throwing a kunai which clashed with naruto's kunai causing both kunai's , to slide diagonally in **different** directions, both pegging into the ground. **

Naruto had fallen right into sasuke's trap. Sasuke pushed his leg up straight like he was trying to put it over his head and slammed it down before naruto could fall, causing major damage. Naruto was incessantly coughing. Sasuke walked off the battle field. Sakura was shocked at the brutality of sasuke's attacks. Ino and kamikazi stood speechless not moving leaning on the same tree. There hands were swinging and they bumped into each other, making them both hold hands for a second. Ino blushed and pulled away. "sorry" she sqeauled. " ok then guys its time to get some rest" sakura announced. Ino butted in " we didn't get to see you fight". Sakura glared and walked to sasuke. " lets go" she demanded. Sasuke had not agreed to walk home with sakura but he did anyway. " what about naruto" sakura said in nearly compation, pointing to the winded blonde. " leave him" sasuke spat. Sakura walked off with sasuke followed by ino and kamikazi. Naruto was hard at breathing and tryed to push himself up but failed. Suddenly a hand pulled him up. It was kamikazi. " hey naruto, you fought well" he whispered. Naruto whispered " thanks". Kamikazi then put naruto's arm around his neck and carried naruto. "lets get you home"

**And done! This was a extra chapter before the test and im proud. Anyway this chapter we see a kind side to kamikazi. Also I put memorys in bold as i saw a really good fic writer doing it. Anyhow I added that ino brushing kamikazi's arm bit because at the end of the series he will have a girlfriend who i've already chose and trying to give clues. The choices are hinata, ino,tenten, temari, and sakura. Leave a review with a vote with eho you want it to be and I may change it. Last thing is if your a manga fan, you would know who naruto was talking about where he learned the tuck and roll technique. And if i get over 150 views or 20 reviews ill do a extra chapter where naruto fights this mystery (obvious ****) person. So please review, until next time.**


	3. Chapter 3

Naruto shippuden: kamikazi's adventure chapter 3

**Author's notes**: wassup peeps whos having a happy Halloween! lol anyway im here with chapter 3 and I realized last chapter that I accidently used my name 'trey' instead of kamikazi, damn it! Any who, I have published this fic on two websites and on the other website, 3 people guessed who the character is out of 34 comments, shocking! Anyway special thanks to . for all my readers , it made me continue my fanfic, but even thought im getting decent views, still no reviews, so plz review! Ok this chapters goona be good, Believe it!

Chapter 3: the avangers rage! Sasukes lonely stand!

naruto stood at the training feild alone, sitting on his packed lunch he desired to eat but couldn't and yawned. He began to play with his thumbs waiting for the others, then trailed in to thought. How could he have lost that badly to sasuke? All he knew is he should thank kamikazi for helping him. After a while kamikazi arrived. " where have you been! Ive been waiting for hours" screamed naruto. Kamikazi stared confused. "why" he asked. " because your late, I've been here since 7.30 for peek sake" he yelled not caring of what time it is. "umm.. naruto". Naruto stared. "what" he barked. " you do know its only 7.35" kamikazi stated. Naruto's jaw dropped. He began to rub his face against kamikazi's watch. "no way" naruto moaned. After 20 minutes sasuke and sakura arrived. Sakura had a bad case of bed hair and was yawning. Sasuke stood, unfased by the time. " hey guys" naruto waved. They both ignored him. After 30 minutes kakashi's sensei finally made a appearance. " hello team" he said glumly. Naruto ran up to him and yelled " youre late!". Kakashi stood up straight. " a black cat crossed my path so i had to find enougher way". Everyones sweatdropped. Naruto got even angrier " hey you cant!" he stopped as sauke held his arm out near naruto's mouth. " be quite naruto!" stung sasuke. Naruto began to get angry. "hey do you wanna fight" naruto boomed. " yeh and have it end the same as last night" saske reflefcted. Naruto was just plain angry, he hadn't eaten so he was mega cranky. After a while all of the team sat down on a tree trunk while kakashi's explained the task. " all right quick and simple task, you must take these bells from me" kakashi's rushed as he jingled the bells. "AND?" everyone said. "thats all". Everyone's jaws dropped. Naruto had lost it, he finally snapped. " THEN WHY DID YOU TELL US NOT TO EAT!" naruto blasted at the top of his lungs. He had to pant at how loud he shouted. Sasuke butted in. " so we would be weak". " hit the hammer on the nail" kakashi's said while looking like he was smiling. The whole team was silent. Sakura expected naruto to burst with some nonsense, but instead he said " no one lose ok". It seemed naruto had cooled of in the space of a second. There were exactly 3 bells in kakashis belt. "alright I have to win for sasuke" sakura thought. "yeh smash this mission" sakuras inner self screamed while she began to punch rapidly. " I will make sure I win this mission" kamikazi thought. " I will become hokage! Believe it!" naruto screamed aloud. Sasukes mind was blank. " so you ready" kakashi said. Kamakizi, cracked his knuckles while sakura punched into her palm, and naruto gave a thumbs up sign. Sasuke stood there. Kakashi smiled. " you have 10 seconds to hide" kakashi quickly snapped. " what give us more time" naruto demanded. " 10, 9, 8". Kakashi's counted to 0 then opened his eyes to see that the whole team had disappeared and he smiled then sat on a tree trunk and began to read a book. He waited for about 10 seconds until he saw naruto fly at him slamming his face with his fist. Kakashi's flew off the tree and landed in the water, and naruto smiled. " yeh, thats how you do it". Naruto saw the water bubbling then saw as a log, floated on the surface of the water. Naruto stared in horror, as he then felt something behind him. He turned around and to his horror kakashi's stood there smiling. " now time to show you how I do it" he grinned. A quick scream was heard throught the training field. Kamikazi was in the water, but more than in the water, he had transformed into water. " all those transforming lessons paid off" kamikazi gleed. But there was one problem, kamikazi still had to hold his breath and he began to crave for air. Kakashi jumped from under the tree, walking away. Naruto had been tied up to a tree trunk, upside down, with paper bombs directly under naruto. "darn it" naruto screamed as he began to fidget. Kakashi began to walk in plain sight and a kunai came soaring at him and he jumped over it with ease. He looked to the culprit and saw sasuke with his body submerged in bushes. Kakashi gave a quick smile then dashed at sasuke. Sasuke began to panic and jumped from tree to tree trying to escape. Sasuke kept on leaping and looked back to see kakashi had stoped following him, and he began to exhale. He looked forward to see a fist appear in front of him, which he had no time to react to, and he ran into the fist then fell off the tree, crashing through tree trunks on the way down. He gained his balance and landed on his feet but before he could react, kakashi was right next to him making complex hand signs. Sasuke began to stammer " h...e...s.. pre..paring a jutsu!". " thats right sasuke, I guess this means your not the top student" kakashi smiled. Sasuke groaned with anger. " don't underestimate me" he boiled in anger, as he began to make hands signs too. Kakshis face was shocked, you could tell from the eyes. " no! No theres no way he's learnt it, it takes to much chakra" he conviced himself. " fire style, FIRE BALL JUTSU!" sasuke shouted as he blew a massive ball of flames at kakashi. Kakashi finished his jutsu aswell. "water style, water shark jutsu" he said seriously. Sasuke's eyes widened as he realized what was going to happen, but he never expected what happened next. A wave of water from the lake, meld into a shark shape and rushed towards sasuke, easily breaking through the fireball. Sasuke had used too much chakra to dodge the fast paced attack. Just before impact, sasuke looked deep into the shark and saw kamikazi, inside the shark like jet of water. Kakashi chuckled. " think you could fool me, even when you come up for air every second, you have a lot to learn" thought kakashi. The jet of water knocked sasuke all the way into the depths of the training field. He layed on the floor, gasping for breath. He attempted to get up, but then he saw something falling from the sky going straight towards him, and realized 3 more sharks were heading for him. Sasuke was badly hurt and couldn't dodge it. He closed his eyes as the sharks opened there jaws.

Kakashi sat on the floor, spinning a kunai, when he reiceved a tap on the shoulder. He turned around to see sakura behind him, she greeted him by slamming both her fists into his jaw. Which sent him flying, as he slid through the ground creating dust. He got up and began to slightly pant. How had he not noticed sakura? " very good sakura" he clapped. " I know what you did to sasuke" she boomed. Kakashi then realized what had happened. Sakura was a better ninja when she was angry. " now I'll avenge him" she yelled as she ran towards him holding a kunai. Kakashi side stepped and when he was behind her, he put 4 fingers together(his middle fingers, and the ones next to it on boths sides) and stuck them into sakura's butt. Sakuras cheeks turned red then there was silence, and almost like a steaming kettle she bursted into the sky and fell to the ground, rubbing her backside. " sorry sakura, someday you will forgive me" he chuckled but then stopped, when he saw Naruto run at kakashi, but kakashi jumped up to dodge the punch, he had jumped so high he was higher than the trees. He threw down a kunai which stabbed Naruto in the spine. Naruto fell down, and as soon as he collided with the ground there was a poof and he disappeared. Kakashi was too late to react as he looked to left, and Naruto was on the highest tree, and two shadow clones threw him into the sky, and he soared and punched kakashi, which sent him soaring down. He began to panic. " I cant lose" he thought as he was off balance from naruto's brutal punch and was about 30 metres from the ground. He then had a wonderful plan, he done some hand signs and like before a water shark appeared, and ate kakashi. Naruto's jaw dropped. As kakashi was swirling in the water beast, and Naruto could tell kakashi was taking damage. Had he gone mad? Kakashi then used a hand signal and the shark crashed into a tree trunk then disappeared, with kakashi holding onto it, completly soaked. Naruto couldn't believe kakashi survived his attack. Kakashi and Naruto landed safetly to the ground and kakashi began to laugh. " how did you survive my trap". Naruto grinned. " well it was easy"

**Naruto began to swing form side to side. "LET ME OUT KAKASHI" he bellowed. He then had a great idea. He made a hand signal and 3 clones appeared and all dropped down, exploding the paper bombs, he then made another one cut him out of the tree.**

" hehe" Naruto laughed. Kakashi was dumbfounded by his potential.

Sasuke was on the floor, soaked and covered in marks, nearly unconscious . he saw a shadow go over him, and a face who could not be recognized. " you will... be stro..n..ger, sasuke uchicha, I will make sure of it, and one day you will th..ank me" the blurred person said, and they placed there hands on his chest and sasuke turned blue, and then the man disappeared, and sasuke began to feel better. "what just happened" sasuke thought in confusion. He seemed to be calmer, and all his wounds had dissapered, yet his clothes were ripped, but for some reason he felt powerful, stronger more fierce. He ran back to the site of the training field, as he realized his speed increased majorly.

Naruto stood huffing staring, at kakashi who even though had taken more hits, was in better saturate condition. " I.. WI..LL NO..T GIVE UP" Naruto bellowed. " well I would try harder than that then" kakashi stated. Naruto's eyes began to bulge in anger. " i'll make you pay" he yelled. At the corner of kakashi's eye he saw a blur rushing forward and stared to the left. Naruto clenched his fist in anger. " hey look at me when I'm talking to you, you listening to me". Naruto looked where kakashi was looking, and saw a blur smash into him, pushing him out of the way. He rolled to the side, his ribs were burning. Sasuke stood smiling. Kakashi stood impressed at sasuke. " hehe, you've improved, I fought you were done from my jutsu". Naruto wanted to go in to a frenzy, but he couldn't talk because of the pain, as he clutched his ribs. He was speechless also as he did not understand sasuke's knew found strength. " now I will get that bell" sasuke demanded. " confident aren't you" kakashi winked. " don't patronise me, why waste your time, when you could skip the rest, and fight the best" sasuke boasted. Kakashi was confused. Sasuke was saying his words coldly, but he was boasting like Naruto, it just didn't make sense. " come at me" kakashi sneered. Sasuke ran towards kakashi. Kakashi stuck his hands out, to block sasuke's attack but sasuke was so fast he circled kakashi, and slammed his foot into kakashi, which made kakshi fly into a rock. Kakashi got up, and made hand signs and a ball of fire appeared out of his hand and flew towards sasuke. Sasuke did the same hand signs and both attacks collided, but kakashi's fire ball came out on top. Thousands of flame blasted out of the ember and flew towards sasuke. Sasuke was hit by the fireball which engulfed him, and a explosion was heard. Flames coverd the arena. " hmm... I excpected more of a fight" kakashi moaned. " I guess I should find the others" he continued. He looked behind him, and a yellow cross, blasted him sending him flying back. He bounced on a rock and landed on the floor, he then saw kamikazi right were he was just standing. Kakashi looked behind him and saw sakura holding sasuke. " so, you helped sasuke dodge my attack" kakashi realized. Kamakazi nodded. Sasuke had completely dodged the attack, unscathed. Kakashi made hand signs and two water sharks appeared and darted towards kamakazi. Kamakazi sidestepped the first then ran closer to kakashi. When kamakazi was about to hit kakashi, the second shark, hit kamakazi. Kakashi smiled, but he then saw as the shark was cut in half, and kamakazi flew out of it, and slashed kakashi's sleeve with his kunai, which made kakashi quickly rub his arm. Kamakazi took this advantage and jumped a meter off the ground and threw a punch, which was fast. Before the attack was about to hit, kamikazi could have sworn kakashi's eyes turned red, and at a incredible speed he blocked the attack with one hand, and slammed a fist into kamikazi's stomach, sending him flying. Kamikazi touched the bell with one of his fingers before flying back. He fell to the ground with a thud, but got up quickly. He began to breath heavily. " theres only one way I can win, but it is a risk" he thought. He was about to his jutsu when he felt something then he fell to the ground with a thud. Sasuke stood behind him, his hands in a fist. Kamikazi, and sakura were out cold. " now sensei, we can finish this match" lashed sasuke. Kakashi began to burst laughing. " Its ironic you know" kakashi giggled. " what". Kakashi began to laugh harder. "well, you knocked out all your team mates, to win yourself but yet" he laughed, finding it hard to breath, and pointed to the left. Sasuke looked and saw a timer, with two minutes left. His jaw dropped, then his ,mouth turned to a snarl. " YOU DIDNT TELL ME ABOUT A TIMER" sasuke shouted. He checked the battlefield and realized he had dissapered. He felt breath behind him, and saw kakashi behind him. " see ya". He began to jab at sasuke back at a tremendous speed. After a couple of minutes sasuke fell to the ground knocked out cold. Kakashi stood on the battlefield, as he saw all of the team knocked out. He then jumped onto a tree, and began to read his book. Kakashi began to be half upset and half anxious. Enougher year, of a failed team.

**And finished! I changed the battle a lot as I didn't think the proper battle showed how much sasuke craved power. Anyway I still haven't gotten any new reviews, so I hope you do review, but I don't want to feel like no one is reading so if I don't get a certain amount of reviews I might aswell just give up the fanfic. So I hope you will review and see you guys later!**


End file.
